


Mercy, Mercy Me

by sperrywink



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 09:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2264304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint and Bucky get de-aged. While Bruce and Tony work on a cure, Phil steps up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mercy, Mercy Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sian1359](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sian1359/gifts).



> Beta'd by Jujitsuelf.

By the time Phil arrived on the scene, most of the Avengers minus Clint, Bucky, and Steve were standing in a circle looking confused towards the ground. Worried that Clint wasn’t there, considering they were right by the building he had been perched on, Phil pushed past Tony and Thor and came to an abrupt halt. There were two boys in the center of the circle, with Hawkeye’s and The Winter Soldier’s uniforms pooling around them, as they valiantly held pieces to cover themselves. The taller boy was in front of the smaller as if they were being threatened, and looking around at all the adults ringing them, Phil guessed they felt like they were.

As the smaller’ boy’s gaze shifted to Phil, his eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in fear. Letting the crazy thought take hold in his mind, remembering the careful words Clint had shared about his past late at night under the covers, Phil quickly stripped off his jacket and tie, and then undid the top two buttons on his shirt, and untucked it. He knew suits meant bad things to a younger Clint, and he didn’t ever want to be a bad thing to Clint. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Tony getting ready to make a snarky comment, but he just thrust his clothes at him, who fumbled but took them, and then he knelt down.

“Hey there,” he said.

The taller boy, Bucky, if Phil wasn’t mistaken, raised his chin, and glared. Clint also tried to look threatening, but his eyes were darting back and forth around the adults, so he couldn’t quite pull it off.

Bucky defiantly demanded, “Where’s my mom? Where’s Steve?”

Steve pushed through the Avengers and said, “Bucky? I’m right here.” He stumbled to a halt, and said, “Oh,” with a shocked look on his face. 

Bucky was staring at Steve in disbelief, and then scoffed. “I meant my Steve. Where are they?”

Emotions flickered across Steve’s face. Mostly hurt and shock, but he clamped down on it soon enough to simply concern, Phil was happy to see. Steve and Bucky’s renewed friendship was still new enough to make Phil worry about them. Phil said, “We’ll be happy to explain everything, but first let’s get you guys some clothes that fit and get off the street, okay?”

Watching the boys look around again, Phil had the irrational urge to cross his fingers. Finally, Clint and Bucky both nodded, and relieved, Phil grabbed his jacket from Iron Man’s arms and threw it around Bucky. He then asked Thor for his cape to wrap around Clint.

Bruce said, “I found a machine here. Could be the cause.”

Gathering the boys close, Phil said, “Grab it, and take it to the lab. I’ll get the boys settled. Steve, Natasha, want to help me?”

They both nodded and the five of them made their way to a nearby SUV. Bucky was looking around with wonder on his face at the cars, buildings, and the Iron Man suit, and as Phil helped him into the car, he quietly asked, “Are we in the future?”

Unsure what to say, Phil just squeezed his hand for a moment.

* * *

After explaining that it _was_ the future and that they had been de-aged by a villain they had been fighting, Phil waited for questions.

Clint piped up first. “You mean I fight bad guys when I grow up?” He looked thrilled, and a little surprised at the idea.

Before Phil could reassure him, Bucky said, “Of course we do. Steve and I took down bullies all the time.”

Clint looked at Bucky adoringly, and Phil could feel a smile curving his lips. It was obvious that Clint hero-worshipped Bucky, and it was cute. Phil was glad they had each other to support them through this. He was sure it would make it less lonely for them.

Bucky asked, “But what about now? What happens to us?”

Phil said, “Hey, come here,” and as the boys cuddled close, he continued, “You guys stay here with me while Bruce and Tony, the two smartest guys I know, work to get you back to yourselves. No matter what happens, I’ll be there for you.”

Phil couldn’t see Clint’s face, he had it ducked down, but Bucky was searching his expression for the truth, and Phil let him take his time. Phil had taken himself off Avenger duty until Clint and Bucky were back to normal. Fury had raised a ruckus, but Clint came first for Phil and he always would. Melinda May was handling operations now. Finally Bucky nodded, and said, “Okay.”

Smiling down at the boys, Phil felt a pang. He had never had children or wanted them, but feeling both boys snuggled into his arms was a delight he wouldn’t soon forget. Coughing to clear his voice, he asked, “So what do you guys want to do first now that we got you real clothes?”

Bucky jumped up, eager excitement on his face. “It’s the future, I want to see everything. Are there flying cars?”

Phil laughed. “Unfortunately, no flying cars, but there are other things we can explore.” Giving it some thought, Phil settled on, “How about we go check out a battleship? There is one that was turned into a museum parked in the Hudson called The Intrepid.”

Clint asked, “The Hudson?”

Realizing that Clint had lived in the Midwest, Phil clarified, “We’re in New York City.”

Bucky had a “Duh” look on his face, until he caught the wonder in Clint’s. He then tilted his head and considered. “You’re not from New York?”

“I’m from Iowa.”

Bucky frowned. “I don’t even know where that is.”

Clint shrugged. It was obvious geography wasn’t his strong point either, and trying not to find it cute, Phil said, “It’s in the middle of the country. Now how about we get ready to go?”

The boys nodded and Phil helped them with their jackets and shoes. The had a fun afternoon at The Intrepid, and then went out for ice cream. The boys were exhausted when they got back to The Tower, and as Phil settled them in the guest suite (Phil didn’t think it was proper to use his and Clint’s rooms, and no one wanted to comb The Winter Soldier’s rooms for weapons), he couldn’t help the pang of hope and loss he felt. 

Clint was a quiet child, and tended to flinch at loud sounds and abrupt movements. It filled Phil with rage to see, but he was careful not to show that to Clint and Bucky. They wouldn’t understand it was for them, not because of them. Bucky was more open, but also more awed by everything. It was obvious he had been sheltered growing up, and Phil was kind of glad to see it. After everything Bucky had been through as The Winter Soldier, it was nice to see he had been a happy kid.

* * *

Phil knew that Clint couldn’t get into trouble in the Tower. JARVIS was always watching, after all, but he still felt a frisson of fear when Bucky ran up to him breathlessly and said Clint had disappeared during their game of hide and seek. He consoled Bucky, and got him settled with some cookies and milk, and then he went hunting.

He was circling around the offices one level down when he ran into Pepper. He asked, “Have you seen Clint?”

“No. Is he lost?”

She looked more concerned than he hoped the situation warranted, so he offered, “Kind of. Too stealthy a game of hide and seek.” 

Pepper grinned at him, and Phil smiled back. Surprisingly, the grin then slid off her face, and she bit her lip. Phil asked, “Pepper?”

She squared her shoulders, and said, “I know it isn’t my place, not really, but I wanted to talk to you about the boys and the future.”

Crossing his arms defensively, knowing he was doing it, but also knowing he could show vulnerability in front of Pepper, Phil said, “You mean if Bruce and Tony can’t reverse engineer that thing?”

Pepper gripped her tablet tighter, and said, “I’m just worried you’re getting too attached.”

“I don’t see how that’s possible considering they’re coming with me if no solution is found. No one will blink an eye at one aging agent retiring.”

“Do you think that’s fair,” She said, and as Phil opened his mouth to protest, she rushed to say, “No don’t interrupt! Do you think that is fair _to you_? Giving up your life is a huge sacrifice, especially when a happy, stable home can be found for the boys.”

“Pepper, Clint _is_ my life. I’m not giving up anything.”

“Phil! This is what I mean. That boy is not the same Clint.”

“I know what you are trying to say, but I don’t agree. That boy is the essence of Clint, and he is worth making sacrifices for, just like the man I knew. No, he won’t grow up to be the man I fell in love with, he’ll grow up to be a different man, but I will still care for him too. I will not be another person who’s abandoned Clint. Not going to happen.”

“Oh, Phil.” 

Pepper had a heartbreakingly sad look on her face, and while Phil understood how she could feel that way, he didn’t feel the same. Giving it one more shot, Phil touched her arm and said, “It’s not a sacrifice, Pepper. It’s a privilege.”

She sniffed, and with a choked-up voice said, “Only you could see it that way.” She then hugged him tight, the tablet biting into his shoulder. She let go abruptly, and hurried down the hallway. Phil sighed, but he supposed he would have to be prepared for all types of reactions to his plans to adopt the boys if the effects couldn’t be reversed.

Resuming his search, Phil was surprised when Clint came running up about five offices down, and hugged his knees. Phil laughed, and asked, “What’s that for?”

Looking up, Clint smiled sunnily at him, and said, “For finding me.”

Phil chuckled, and tousled his hair. “I think you found me, Clint.” He didn’t add that he was eternally grateful for that fact, no matter Clint’s age.

* * *

A week later, Bruce and Tony had a working prototype of a machine to reverse the effects. Steve and Phil sat down with the boys, and tried to explain it to them when they didn’t understand the physics either, and also tell them it was their choice what to do.

For the first time ever, Clint spoke up first. “I wanna do it.”

Bucky turned to him in surprise and said, “You don’t even know if it hurts yet, jerk.”

“Doesn’t matter. I know what I want.” He crossed his arms defiantly. 

To defuse the situation, as Bucky started to look mulish, Steve said, “From all indications it doesn’t hurt and just takes a second. But Phil is right, if you don’t want to, you don’t have to, Bucky.” He looked torn as he said it, but put on a brave smile anyway. He had had more trouble than Phil compartmentalizing his feelings.

“What happens to me if I don’t?”

Steve bit his lip, and let Phil talk. Phil knew he was trying not to offer Bucky the world, but Phil could disappear in a way that Captain America couldn’t. Phil reached out and pulled Bucky into his lap. “Then you come and live with Clint and I, and Steve visits whenever he can.”

Bucky looked at Clint, who was beaming at Phil like he hung the moon. Phil blinked in pleasure, but only gave Clint a small smile in return. This was Bucky’s moment. Bucky asked, “With you and adult Clint?”

“That’s the plan.”

Snuggling back into Phil’s arms, Bucky said, “Okay.”

Steve broke first and asked, “Okay what, Buck?”

“Okay, I'm in too. I can’t let Clint go without me.” He stuck his tongue out at Clint, who grinned back at him and crossed his eyes.

Hesitantly, Steve said, “Only if you’re sure. We’re serious about providing you boys a proper home.” He tried to look seriously at each of them in turn, but they weren’t paying attention to him, too busy making funny faces at each other. Steve sighed, and gave Phil a look, who just laughed and tickled Bucky. 

He didn’t understand the boy’s decision-making process, but he was serious about it being their decision one way or the other. He still got a pulse of joy when Clint so confidently said he was going through with it, but Phil allowed himself that guilt-free. No matter how much he loved child-Clint, he also missed adult-Clint fiercely.

* * *

Tony set up cots in his workshop, and Pepper provided the boys with large robes to wear so they didn’t grow out of their clothes. She was the only one with a lick of sense, and Phil smiled at her for thinking of it. She winked back at him, which Tony caught and started him on a mini-rant about infidelity and people macking on his girl. Phil tuned him out. 

He knelt down to Clint and Bucky’s height, and said, “You can still change your mind. Nothing is set in stone.”

Clint was looking at his face, but Bucky was focused on the machine, looking scared.

Phil touched his head, and asked, “Bucky?”

“It doesn’t hurt, you swear?”

Remembering the files on The Winter Soldier and his reprogramming, Phil earnestly said, “I promise.” He then glared at Tony, who stopped his rant to make a questioning gesture.

Phil continued with, “Neither Tony nor Bruce would ever knowingly hurt you, I promise.”

Bucky gulped, still staring at the machine. Phil hugged him tight. Clint, sensing that something was wrong, moved to lean against Bucky’s side. Luckily they were both facing away from Steve who had a thunderous look on his face. Phil knew it was at the reminder of what Bucky had been through, but the boys wouldn’t get that.

Tony, being a lifesaver for once, said, “How about I show you how it works, and you can see for yourself?”

Bucky lifted his head and blinked, before nodding his head hesitantly. He reached out and took Tony’s hand, which shut Tony up in his surprise, which made Phil grin. Tony led Bucky to the machine and started explaining it, while Bruce got a mouse from one of the nearby labs.

Both Bucky and Clint watched in fascination, as the mouse was changed into a baby by the first machine, and then with a big flash changed back to an adult using Tony’s and Bruce’s machine. The mouse seemed oblivious to the whole process, just grooming himself casually. It was with obviously lighter hearts that Clint and Bucky lay back on the cots as Bruce and Tony prepared the machines for another go.

Phil leaned against the glass wall of the lab, and bit his lip. He didn’t know if he wanted it to work or not. He missed Clint like he missed a limb, but he would also miss the boys once they were gone. Both had wormed their way into his heart. 

Tony said, “Ready, everybody?”

As the boys nodded seriously, and Clint scrunched his eyes comically hard, Bruce hit the button on the machine, and there was a blinding flash. Phil had to close his eyes, already guessing that the flash was magnified for the two subjects and the higher mass of the boys, and as he blinked his eyes open sunspots danced in his field of vision.

Before his eyes completely cleared, he could see both adult-Clint and adult-Bucky lying back on the cots. His eyes met Clint’s and he was surprised to see his joy unabashedly reflected back at him. Clint then looked down at his hands, and with a glorious smile that Phil would never forget, Clint bounded up from the cot and stalked towards Phil.

Tony and Bruce were yelling in the background about being careful and more tests, but Phil only had eyes for Clint. Still, even he was surprised when Clint walked right up to him, and kissed him passionately.

Clint had always been circumspect about their relationship. He didn’t deny it, but he didn’t flaunt it and Phil had understood. With a number of flaming disasters in his past, Clint was gun-shy. So for Clint to kiss him like this in front of the rest of the Avengers was shocking to say the least.

Still, Phil kissed back just as fervently, gripping Clint’s shoulders hard through the terrycloth. He had missed him so much over the last month. The kiss eventually calmed, but was no less touching and heartfelt for it. Finally Phil broke the kiss, and said, “Clint.” He hoped it conveyed the swirl of emotions he was feeling.

Clint just smiled beatifically at him, making Phil want to kiss him again. Before he could, though, Tony was pulling them apart. 

Tony was bitching already. “This has been very touching, and more than a little traumatizing seeing Agent get his nookie on, but there are still tests to make sure Clint is all right.”

Clint let Tony pull him away from Phil, but Phil tugged him back to refasten the robe tie, which had gaped open. No one got to see Clint’s fabulousness except him. Clit beamed at him, and Phil was helpless in smiling back. Tony just rolled his eyes and tugged again on Clint’s arm.

Clint said, “Later, right?”

“Of course.”

* * *

Later didn’t happen until after an impromptu party that Tony organized. Phil would have preferred time alone with Clint, but he understood that everyone had missed Clint and Bucky, and he enjoyed seeing everyone appreciating their return.

Phil was leaning against the half-wall of the bar watching Clint and Natasha joke around with Bruce, when he felt a presence behind him. Half turning, he found Bucky had settled behind the bar. Phil smiled at him, and Bucky smiled back, before looking down and letting his hair sweep down to cover his eyes. It was more bashful than Phil had ever seen Bucky and he was a bit concerned that there were lingering effects of the transformation.

Phil asked, “Everything all right?”

Bucky looked up through his hair, and then with a sigh, he straightened his shoulders and swept the hair out of his eyes. He said, “Yeah, I just wanted to take a minute to thank you.”

Phil raised his eyebrows and didn’t hide his confusion. “Thank me for what?”

“I know it made sense for you to give everything up to raise Clint, even as kids it was obvious you had a soft spot for him, even if I didn’t know why, but there was no reason for you to do the same for me. Yet it was on the table, and you didn’t make me feel bad about it. I appreciate it.”

Phil could feel his face softening, and he hoped Bucky didn’t misinterpret it. “It was my pleasure, Bucky. I just wish Steve could have offered you the same. He wanted to, you know.”

Bucky smiled at him, a small intimate smile, and Phil was relieved. Bucky said, “Yeah, I figured that out. Don’t worry, we’re good.”

“I never had any doubt.”

Suddenly there were arms around him, and a warmth at his back. Clint’s chin rested on his shoulder, as Clint said, “You making eyes at my man, Buck?”

Bucky smiled, a wide toothy grin, and replied, “Just making sure you’re treating him right.”

“I would be treating him _so_ right if I could just shake Tony.”

Phil laughed, because it was true. Tony had been following Clint around demanding to run more tests, and bitching at him about kissing Phil.

Bucky chuckled. “How about I create a diversion for you to slip away?”

“I always did say you were my favorite,” Clint said.

Bucky slanted a look at Phil, so Phil said, “I would forever be in your debt too.”

“How about we call it even, then?” Bucky replied with a small smile just for Phil as he came from around the bar with a beer. Phil nodded and pulled Bucky into a quick hug, Clint still leaning on his back, so it was like getting smushed between the two of them.

Clint said, “Okay, I don’t know what’s going on, but I’m going to say you guys had a heart to heart.”

Phil twisted to kiss Clint, and with a wink replied, “We did. And I know you’re man enough not to be threatened by that.”

Clint pouted. “Oh, that’s not playing fair, Phil.”

Phil and Bucky both laughed, and Bucky clapped Clint on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, Clint. Just resolving some issues from when we were stuck as kids. Now I’m off to provide that diversion.”

It was obvious that Clint still didn’t get what was going on, but he was willing to let it go to get Phil alone, which Phil appreciated.

Bucky slinked up to Steve, and in a carrying voice, said, “Steve! I realized I didn’t show my proper regard for being an adult.”

Steve looked confused, until Bucky kissed him, then his eyes widened comically, and his arms pin-wheeled. Clint started laughing, but also tugging Phil out of the room. Phil let Clint lead him out, but he couldn’t resist one look back. It was every queer, comic book-loving kid’s dream for Captain America and Bucky Barnes to get it on, and he was witnessing it firsthand.

Bucky pulled back, and then dropped a smacking kiss on Steve’s forehead. Steve, blushing furiously, pushed Bucky, and jokingly called him a jerk, as the room around them erupted in laughter and catcalls.

Then the door closed behind Clint and him. Clint was saying, “Not the distraction I was expecting, but it totally worked, so no complaints here.”

Phil grinned, suddenly ridiculously happy and full of mirth as he followed Clint to their room. “I think you might have started a trend.”

“If only! Can you imagine the orgy?”

Phil laughed outright then. He could all too well imagine the orgy, and the look on Fury’s face.

Clint grinned at him, slanting a look over his shoulder that was all promise and smoldering heat. The door to their room closed behind them, and Phil turned the lock. “I missed you so much, you know.”

With soft eyes, Clint replied, “Yeah, I figured.” He then began pressing kisses over Phil’s face, so Phil closed his eyes, and let his hands grasp Clint’s shoulders as all the tension left his body. He was here, alone with Clint, and he couldn’t be happier.

* * *

Letting Clint take the lead in their lovemaking, Phil was blown away as Clint made slow, tender love to him. Afterwards, they ended up spent and cuddling together under the large duvet. Clint touched his face, and said, “Thank you.”

“I think I should be thanking you.”

“Seriously, I don’t mean for this, but for everything you give me, would have given me.”

A bit confused, but still touched by the honesty and vulnerability shining out of Clint’s face, Phil asked, “You mean when you were a kid?”

“Yeah. I have a confession to make.” Phil just raised an eyebrow and leaned on his bent arm, to better see Clint’s face. Clint continued, “I was hiding in the offices that day you talked with Pepper. I had fallen asleep, but woke up when you guys started talking. So I heard everything you said about being there for me, no matter what.”

“Hey, is that why you were so insistent on going through with it? I’m sorry if I made you think I would only love you as you are now…” Feeling physically sick at the thought, Phil reached out to grip Clint’s hand. Clint gripped hard back.

“No, no! That wasn’t what I thought at all. It was obvious by what you said that you would stand by me no matter what, and it was that certainty that made me want to go through with Tony’s and Bruce’s experiment. I wanted to be this wonderful man that you loved unconditionally. A man with a lover like you, and friends like the others had to have turned out pretty great, better than anything, really. Overhearing you was the best thing that ever happened to me; don’t be upset.”

A bit choked up, Phil stuttered out a few vowel sounds, and then just kissed Clint passionately. Finally getting his thoughts straight, he pulled back to say, “You are a great man. I can’t express how much you mean to me.”

Clint pulled him close. “Hey, I know. It was why I had to kiss you when it worked. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

With dawning delight, Phil just said, “Oh!” as he smiled at Clint. He knew he must have the giddiest and silliest smile on his face, but Clint didn’t seem to mind. He was smiling back just as broadly.


End file.
